User talk:The Wiki Guardian
who are youShepard78 (talk) 15:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) THEN BRING IT YOU ARE A JOKE I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AVENGER YOU JUST WHIPPED UP SOME QUICK IDEA AND THOUGHT YOU COULD SCARE ME I SAW THE MESSAGE YOU GAVE TO SHEPARD LET ME JUST SAY THIS ONCE GAME ON Just because i havent named you does not mean ive lost Just like i told Avenger you are not a Guardian you are a coward Then i guess we are much alike then Ultimateavenger Guardian only has 5 edits but you have hundreds if you are not guardian shouldnt he have hundreds of edits like you no and you (guadrian) only joind today how could he have taken on three bad guys in an Hour you fool dont flatter yourself you were only made today Give me my quiz in marvel or Tintin if i lose i will leave forever i swear i want to verse Shepard so i may have my revenge Make it movies 2000-2012 and you have a deal make the page first You call that a quiz give me seven more questions or seven more pages go Bye bye you have to give him a question a a film from each year including 2013 Why Are You In Idea Wiki For? Undylan (talk) 20:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I was sent a message from Shepard78 on another Wiki. He said that The Changer hacked his account, and when you blocked Changer, you also blocked him. He wanted me to ask you to lift the ban so he can come back. I have no clue if this is true or not, I'm just being nice and doing him a favor by asking.TheCannon (talk) 00:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) reply "Undylan i would like to know why you tagged a number of other peoples' pages for deletion, that is not your decision to make and you have no right to make any edits on other peoples' pages without their permission." -TWG Hey! You Wiki Guardian! Please let Undylan do his job. He HAS the rights to tag several "pages" for deletion. Is HIS decision, and you're NOT gonna boss him for doing it. He is doing it because most of this wiki's contents are mere trash. So please, let Undylan do it. -wikiman meet. talk. 15:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) / Reposted by -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 15:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC). message to twg Hello, TWG. I'm here to asnwer your little message that you left on my talk page. "I will not let him do his job as he is deleting pages that people have worked on and only an admin has the right to make that decison and he is not one so please don't tell me that he does, okey..... - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 18:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC)" I say please let him do what is right for this wiki. If you say that "only an admin can do it", then fine. Please understand that the reason for why is he doing what he does is because the mayority of the wiki's content atm is immature and laughable. If you want real proof, then I'll give real proof. Stop bossing. And stop defending the indefensible, k? K. -wiki'''man ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Msg Hello. Even by these standars, what you happen to defent would be still so cheap and low-end. What I'm trying to do is to build a high-quality, decent and usable idea hub from this wiki ridden with immature-children-generated content made by little kids no older than 11 year olds. I want this wiki to face a new public, one that could actually make ideas (no offense to the rest, but that's true) and make them one day reality. I've done some contributions to the change myself, in order to "attract" the new public and override the fanfics made by little children. My vision of this wiki is that of a wonderful source for ideas that can change the world. Pity that once the place is being ridden with crappy fake movies, fake channels, fake everything. You're defending the indefendible, the laughable, the despicable, the impossible. I'll tell you what TV Tropes thinks about it. Here, have a read. Think twice about this. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 23:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Listen, TWG. OK, I get it. But I didn't delete anything (what I really did is categorizing true ideas). But let's make a point, TWG: The Dark Knight Forever (by TheUltimateAvenger) is like almost the rest of the wiki's page: terrible, cheap and bad ideas. They lack of any sense, and keep polluting a potential think tank. I might address this one day. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 15:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hard work... I know that all your crappy fanfics are, as you say, made by people who put hours of work in their pieces. But let's face it: they're doing it wrong, and they're doing it in the wrong place. Places for fanfics like that are many. Just don't pollute this wiki anymore. At least have a go with this one. Other than the "Fandom Wiki" and the "Fanfiction Wiki", there's a lot of places for all your work. Again, think twice about this. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 14:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) The Wiki Guardian must attend. Stop defending what you think it's right. If the change is against the "will" of immature and ill-thinking little children, so be it. It will take a whole lot of time before your non-sense paradise starts to fall down. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 21:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) And the difference between this wiki and the Fanfiction Wiki is that the latter is specially designed for all your fanfic needs. Go there and leave the IW for this wiki's good. Hello You think you're the smart one? You're a troll too immature! I'm coming to your house to destroy you! LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 23:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC)